clonehighfandomcom-20200214-history
Joan of Arc
Joan is the 16 year old clone of French revolutionist Joan of Arc (French: Jeanne d'Arc). Profile Joan is a cynical, sarcastic, angst-ridden, self-proclaimed goth girl who has a secret crush on her best friend Abe. Joan's foster family consists of a blind African-American musician named Toots, but after A Room of One's Clone: The Pie of the Storm, their house burns down as they move in with Cleopatra and her mother. Joan is treated as a nobody at Clone High and doesn't get any respect from her classmates. Joan admits to being a "goth" though she doesn't appear to exhibit the typical behavior most Goth teens have, and she appears to have a more "art girl" appearance, similar to Jane Lane from the TV series Daria. Personality Joan disguises herself as stoic, uncaring, aloof and calm but is in fact emotionally unstable and very insecure about herself. She is very frustrated with herself and with Abe who is obsessed with chasing Cleo instead of her. She brings out her grief by crying and has confided with various characters such as Mr. Butlertron, Gandhi and Jesús Cristo whenever she needs emotional support. She is very dry-humored, sharp-tongued, sarcastic and at times can be very grumpy. She is prone to violence too, hitting and punching who ever gets on her nerves mostly Gandhi and JFK are victims. She is very strong-willed and has a very tomboyish personality and shown as a feminist and environmentalist. It is revealed in the episode Room of One's Clone, that Joan is a vegetarian. Appearance Normal Joan is an attractive 16-year-old girl, who has a tall, slender yet curvy build. Joan's appearance consists of a tight black long-sleeved shirt that reveals her midriff and belly button, tight green cargo pants and black boots. She has pale skin, red hair, wears black eye liner, purple lipstick and a black choker around her neck. She also wears a Retainer. Due to lack of sleep, she paid to get a tattoo of a dolphin with "WHAAAAZZUP?" written above which Joan keeps secret until she tells Abe about it. And finally, in the final episode after having sex with JFK, she has two words that say "Nice Try", each one written on her breast. Cleo's Makeover When Cleo gave her a makeover, she wore a different hairstyle, purple eyeshadow and eyeliner, red lipstick and tight sleeveless mini dress, with a black and red, lacey pushup bra being revealed, fishnet stockings and higheels to highlight her shapely physique. In her original design, she had black hair. Early Design Joan's original design during the Clone High School, USA! development in the early 2000s, she was shown as more human-like and proportional yet she had more darker, unsettling "Gothic" appearance and jet-black hair yet wore the same outfit that she wears in the series, she also appeared as much less attractive as she is in the TV series. She bore a slight resemblance to Lydia Deetz from Beetlejuice, the film and animated series. Relationship with the real historical Joan of Arc Joan herself is an agnostic which contrasts with her Clonemother being highly a religious Catholic. Joan doesn't try to live up to her Clonemother's legacy though she still can't seem to avoid it (in the episode A.D.D. she appeared to be waiting to hear God's voice, as she said "The voices, finally the voices"). Joan is very strong-willed and stands up for what she believes in which is just like the real Joan of Arc. She doesn't like religious systems, but she believes in God in some way. Relationship With Other Characters Abe Abe Lincoln is Joan's best friend since childhood. She is deeply in love with him, however it is unclear for how long she has had this crush. Despite her constant annoyance of Abe being oblivious to her feelings towards him, and how easily he is willing to give in to Cleo, she still cares very deeply for him. Gandhi Gandhi and Joan are both best friends with Abe and therefore tend to spend a lot of time together. The three of them are seen as some what of a clique. The two sometimes get on each others nerves but for the most part are fairly good friends. Gandhi knows about Joan's crush on Abe, but never tells him. He sometimes tries to help her, such as in the episode Sleep of Faith. Joan tells Gandhi to pretend she said something funny when Abe comes, however he fails at succeeding because the funny thing he thought of was that she just farted. Joan will often hurt Gandhi when he gets on her nerves. She has punched him in the face twice. Once in Escape to Beer Mountain, for looking at her breasts, and again in A.D.D. for taking her retainer. Cleo Cleopatra is Joan's rival. It's a classic case of "Betty and Veronica Syndrome", often used on shows or movies aimed at males and females writers will write two main female character. One that is often praised for being better looking and more popular, Cleo in this case, and the other being often neglected yet a genuinly nicer person, Joan in this case. Joan's hatred for Cleo first started at JFK's party when Cleo expressed interest in Abe. However it was only one sided at this point. In Sleep of Faith Joan worries about Abe not getting enough sleep, and confronts Cleo about this and tells her that they need to help Abe. When she sees that Cleo doesn't care about him at all her hatred escelades. In A Room of One's Clone Cleo and Joan have to move in together in the same room. This causes them to fight more than usual eventually turning into a cat fight. Eventually a pie fight resolves the conflict and appearently they agree to have an unspoken hatred for each other. They don't fight for the next few episodes really until Makeover Makeover Makeover, when Cleo is outrightly mean to Joan but later decides to help her out by giving her a makeover. JFK JFK hits on Joan quite frequently to which Joan always ends up hurting him in some way. This is probably just because she doesn't like being objectified, as we see that she also punches Gandhi for talking about her breasts in Escape to Beer Mountain. In Homecoming: a Shot in D'arc, JFK finds himself attracted to Joan while she is pretending to be a boy to play on the basketball team. In the last episode JFK tells Joan that he always liked her when she was just herself, and that Abe only started noticing her because of her makeover. Trivia *It's revealed in Episode 9 A Room of One's Clone; The Pie Storm, that Joan is a vegetarian. Gallery 4-7.jpg|Joan as "John D'arc" alone.jpg|Joan after Abe's makeover PDVD_088.jpg|Joan in her underwear title4.jpg|Joan's title card JoanMakeover.jpg|Joan after Cleo's Makeover JoanPower.jpg|Joan "hearing god". Scarves.jpg|Joan with scarf Screenshot2010-09-03at45557PM.png|Joan in JFK's clothes Screenshot2010-09-03at42333PM.png|Joan at prom Category:Characters Category:Females